


The truth

by ShuFish



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: IMSORRY, M/M, itstrue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuFish/pseuds/ShuFish
Summary: L finds out the truth about Yagami Light





	The truth

Hey

Hey

Yagami backwards is ima gay

Debb lol trick u

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
